Revenge of the Wench
by crematosis
Summary: Sophia catches Fayt and Albel together and decides to come up with a clever plan to steal Fayt away from Albel...but even the best of plans can go wrong.
1. Fuel my Anger

A/N: And it's another story from me…featuring a jealous Sophia, a horny Albel, and a molestable Fayt. XD sounds perfect…anyway...I know I have a lot of stories out there I need to finish up…and I probably should work on those first…but inspiration is so hard to resist!

Disclaimer: I own nothing …yet. Muahahaha.

Sophia knew eavesdropping was a bad idea, but she was desperate. She stood right outside Albel and Fayt's room and listened, feeling angrier and angrier as time went by. It wasn't fair! Fayt was supposed to like her, but he was in love with Albel...

"Are you up for anything tonight?" Albel asked quietly.

Fayt laughed. "I'm always up for anything you want to do. You know that."

"Good," Albel purred. "You are my property, fool."

"Albel," Fayt whined. "Why do you still call me that? I have a name, you know."

"It's just my pet name for you. How many others do I call fool?"

Fayt thought about it. "None," he admitted.

"Good," Albel muttered. "We're going to have lots of fun tonight."

Sophia gasped, horrified. They weren't planning on having sex, were they? That was just too much for her to stand.

"What was that noise?" Albel growled.

Sophia's eyes widened and she hurriedly clapped a hand over her mouth.

"I don't know," Fayt said nonchalantly. "Probably just someone walking down the hall."

"Well, I'm going to check it out," Albel muttered.

Sophia quickly turned and raced down the hall but Albel quickly caught up to her and grabbed her, putting one hand over her mouth. He spun her around to face him and shook her hard. "What did you think you were doing, wench?" he demanded.

Sophia merely whimpered in fear, her eyes wide with terror. She wanted to run far away, get away from this crazed killer. She was too young to die.

Albel's voice lowered dangerously. "Fayt is mine, not yours. So stay away from him." He pushed her away, shoving her to the ground. The he calmly walked back to his room as if nothing had happened.

"Hey, Albel," Fayt greeted him. "Did you find out what it was?"

"Oh, it was nothing important," Albel said cheerfully. "Now, where we again?"

Fayt laughed. "I think you were just about to seduce me."

"Yes, that sounds like a good place to start."

Sophia got to her feet, anger and humiliation written across her face.

"Albel Nox will pay for what he did to me," she hissed. "I'll find a way to make Fayt love me and then he'll be sorry."


	2. Potion Plot

A/N: Sometimes…I just want to torture poor Albel and Fayt…but I have Sophia doing my torturing for me so they can all hate her instead of me. XD

Disclaimer: I own the awesomely adorable little zarimbas, which unfortunately are based on the even awesomer zafaras. XD

Sophia poured all her anger into a devious plot. The only plan she could think of besides using the overly clichéd love potion on Fayt was a transformation potion on Albel. Fayt couldn't love Albel if Albel wasn't himself.

Sophia hummed happily to herself as she started doctoring the drink Albel had left on the kitchen counter. She held back an evil laugh and settled into a chair to sip iced tea.

Albel slammed the door and dragged himself into the kitchen, hot and sweaty from his time "training" with Fayt. Sophia purposely looked away so Albel could not read her expression as he picked up his cup and took a drink.

Albel frowned into the liquid and sniffed at it. "Tastes funny," he muttered. 'And it smells like alcohol."

Albel's red eyes raked over Sophia sitting in the corner, looking off to one side. His lip curled in disdain. "So you can't fight me fairly and you think getting me drunk will weaken me." He snorted. "Foolish worm. I could still kill you just as easily."

Sophia turned to look at him, her eyes hard with hate. "We'll see."

Albel regarded her calmly and swallowed the rest of his drink in one gulp before unsheathing his katana. "Well then, maggot, are you ready to die?"

Fayt pushed open the door to the kitchen in time to be blinded by a flash of white light. He held up his arm in front of his face to shield his eyes. "What's going on in here?"

Sophia laughed victoriously. "I did it! The potion worked!" she crowed in delight, jumping up and down and clapping her hands together in her excitement.

Fayt glanced around the room with a puzzled look. "Uhh…that's nice. Hey, have you seen Albel? He said he was coming in here to get a drink and then we could go back to training, but he hasn't come back."

Sophia grinned widely. "Oh yes, I've seen him."

Fayt frowned. "Well, do you know where he went?"

"He's still here. Right here." Sophia kicked at a dark shape sprawled across the ground.

Fayt looked horrified. "A baby leopard!"

Sophia scoffed. "Of course not. Nothing that deadly."

"Well, that can't be a normal cat…but it looks a lot like it. What on earth is it?"

Sophia scooped up Albel's limp form. "This is a zarimba."

"A what?"

Sophia handed a pile of handwritten notes to Fayt. "Here's my research on it. I've been developing this potion for years to create my dream creature, mixed from many transformation potions. And I finally got a chance to test it on Albel.

Fayt frowned at the notes. "You crossed a rabbit, a cat, and a dog?"

"Yup," Sophia said cheerfully. She tugged at Albel's floppy ears. "This comes from the rabbit and also his large rabbit hind feet. But he has a catlike body."

"Where does the dog come in?"

Sophia looked thoughtful. 'Well, it affects both size and personality, but mostly personality."

"Personality?" Fayt roared. "You can't just change someone's personality like that!"

"Just look," Sophia offered, holding up Abel. He hung limply from her hands, his eyes barely open. He stared at Fayt with a dull, vacant look in his eyes.

Fayt gasped. "What have you done? You've killed him."

"Stop being so dramatic," Sophia sighed. "He's not dead. He looks kind of drugged right now, but that'll wear off in a few days and he'll start behaving like a puppy."

"Why would you do that?" Fayt demanded. 'Albel's not a puppy. He's a warrior."

Sophia shrugged. 'He was too aggressive."

"But that's who he was!" Fayt wailed. "I liked Albel the way he was. I liked him aggressive. It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks of Albel. It just matters what I think. Damn it, I loved him and you've destroyed him!"

Sophia let out a long-suffering sigh. And placed a hand on Fayt's shoulder. "It's a change for the better. I know you didn't expect his mind to change as well as his body, but it really couldn't be helped. Luckily, I've also added a little human DNA, so he'll eventually start acting human again. Now, you've had a difficult day. You're tired and not thinking clearly. Why don't you go to bed and I'll talk with you more tomorrow."

Fayt reluctantly allowed Sophia to push him towards the door. "Well, I guess I'll come see Albel tomorrow and hope most of the potion wears off. If not, I'll talk to you about finding an antidote."

"Yes, Albel will be right here whenever you want to visit," Sophia said kindly. She tapped on the door to a large cat carrier.

Fayt gasped and rushed back into the room. "Why are you putting him in a cage? Hasn't he suffered enough?"

Sophia groaned. "It's not a cage. It's a crate. I used to have a puppy and we put him in a crate every night. Really, Fayt, Albel won't mind. He won't know any better."

Fayt snatched Albel out of Sophia hands. "I am not letting you degrade him any further," Fayt snapped. "I'm going to find a way to get him back to normal, with or without your help. I don't want you to decide this is permanent and make Albel your pet. I'm not letting you near him again. I can't trust you anymore."

Sophia sadly watched her friend stomp out of the room and slam the door to his bedroom. This was not going according to plan…


	3. More complications

A/N: yeah...i haven't updated this forever. It's really because Nox-san was the main person who reviewed this. I have to also thank my other reviewer, who doesn't have an FF account so i can't reply to the review...but yeah, reviews are always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...really. I'm serious.

Fayt woke up early the next morning, feeling exhausted. He let out tired sigh. he had cried himself to sleep. Fayt had put Albel on the end of the med and immediately collapsed into it in a heap. Albel had crawled over to Fayt and began licking tears off his cheeks. That had only caused Fayt to cry harder and soon Albel was howling along with him in sympathy. Fayt had eventually shoved Albel away and buried himself under the blanket, finally falling asleep.

Now Fayt was awake. He felt a tiny hand start poking him. Fayt groaned and pushed back his blankets. Albel perched on Fayt's chest, staring at Fayt with a look of mild curiosity accompanied by a waving tail. Albel smiled a mischievous feline grin and amusement bubbled up in his eyes as if he would burst out laughing at any moment.

Fayt frowned. "Stop that, Albel. Do you want to be a cat-like thing forever?"

Albel cocked his head to one side and purred proudly as he kneaded the blankets with his small hand-like front paws. Each paw had three fingers and a thumb but also retractable claws like a cat.

Fayt groaned. "This is a nightmare. What the hell do I do with you? You're not you anymore. I can't stand it!"

Albel hissed, disliking Fayt's increasing panic. He playfully swatted Fayt's nose with sheathed claws. He jumped off Fayt's chest and rolled onto his back, snuggling up against Fayt's side. He yawned and fell asleep, snoring softly. Fayt sighed and smiled despite himself as he also slipped back into dreams.

When Fayt woke up again, he felt refreshed and much more reasonable. Albel was sitting beside him, with his tail curled around his body. He was patiently waiting for Fayt to get up.

Fayt sighed. 'Come on, Albel. Let's go see about having Sophia make you an antidote."

Fayt got out of bed and got dressed. It took a lot longer than normal because Albel insisted on trying to climb into Fayt's pockets and chew on his shoelaces. Somehow, Fayt found himself Albel to laugh at Albel's antics. But he needed to get dressed so he firmly told Albel to stay put and stay out of trouble. Albel let out a disappointed sigh and curled up in a ball on the bed.

Finally Fayt was dressed and he smiled at Albel. "Okay, let's go."

Albel squealed joyfully and gathered himself up to a giant leap onto Fayt's shoulders. His paws scrabbled for a foothold, but at last he drew himself up to his hind legs with his tail wrapped around Fayt's neck and his front paws placed on to of Fayt's head. Together they headed into the kitchen to find Sophia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fayt slammed a fist onto the table. "What do you mean you don't have an antidote?" he demanded.

Sophia shrugged carelessly. "I never made one. I wasn't even sure the potion would work."

"Well, what if it didn't?" Fayt growled. "Wouldn't you want to reverse any horrible mutations you created?"

"Albel is not a mutation," Sophia said matter-of-factly. "He ended up just as I planned."

"I don't care what you planned," Fayt snapped. "I want Albel back how he was."

"Fayt, just listen to me. The potion will wear off in a few days. I didn't give him enough of a dose to make it permanent."

"it better not be permanent," Fayt grumbled. He stared at Albel. "Great, just great. I've got a mutant cat-rabbit on my hands for a week."

"It's not so bad," Sophia said soothingly. "I'll teach you how to take care of him, if you want me to. But I'll be glad to do it myself."

"Are you crazy?" Fayt snarled. "I'm not letting you poison his food or something."

Sophia rolled her eyes. "If I wanted to kill him, I would have already done so."

Fayt glared at her and held Albel so tightly that he squeaked.

Sophia sighed heavily. "You're overreacting, Fayt. Here, I'll feed him for today. I need to work out exactly how much he'll need to eat and what portions of food he'll need to keep him healthy. I'll be right back and I promise you he'll still be fine."

Sophia gently pulled Albel out of Fayt's arms, went into the kitchen, and began mixing a bottle of formula for Albel. She returned with Albel cradled in her arms, with a dreamy look on his face.

"What did you do to him?" Fayt growled. "He was hyper one second and now he's drugged again."

"No he's not," Sophia said with a long-suffering sigh. "He's still a young creature. He needs to drink milk with plenty of nutrients in it. And like most young infants, after he has his meal, he gets sleepy. Don't worry about him, Fayt. He'll just take a little nap and be running around again in about half an hour."

"Alright," Fayt said, still giving Sophia a suspicious look.

"Bring Albel back to me again when he gets hungry and I'll make him some more formula," Sophia said cheerfully.

"Yes, yes," Fayt said absentmindedly, still concerned about Albel's listless behavior.

Sophia frowned and put her hands on her hips. "I'm trying to help you, fayt. Don't ignore me."

"I should," Fayt snapped. "You've got some nerve, turning my lover into my pet. You're lucky I haven't done any worse to you."

"You need me," Sophia sneered. "Whether or not you like it, Fayt, Albel will starve without me to make food for him. You're just going to have to accept it."

"Fine," Fayt said coldly. "You can feed Albel, but you're no longer my friend."

No…Sophia's plot was not going according to plan at all.


End file.
